List of One Piece chapters (1–186)
One Piece is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda that has been translated into various languages and spawned a substantial media franchise. It follows the adventures of the seventeen-year-old boy Monkey D. Luffy, whose body gained the properties of rubber when he accidentally ate a supernatural fruit, as he travels the oceans in search of the series' titular treasure and gathers himself a ragtag crew of heroic pirates, named the Straw Hats. In Japan, the series is published by Shueisha – chapterwise in the manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since the magazine's issue of August 4, 1997 and in tankōbon format since December 24, 1997. , the series spans over 500 chapters and more than 50 tankōbon volumes. In North America, Viz Media is publishing its English language adaptation of the series – chapterwise in the manga anthology ''Shonen Jump'' since the magazine's launch in November 2002 and in tankōbon format since June 2003. In the United Kingdom, the tankōbon were published by Gollancz Manga, starting March 2006, until Viz Media took over after the fourteenth volume. In Australia and New Zealand, the English volumes are distributed by Madman Entertainment since November 10, 2008. , only 22 English language volumes have been published. However, in July 2009, Viz Media announced its plans to release five volumes per month during the first half of 2010. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872509-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 30, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 1-56931-901-4 | ChapterList = # |"Romance Dawn: Bōken no Yoake"}} # # # | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Romance Dawn | OriginalTitle = Romance Dawn | TranslitTitle = Romance Dawn: Bōken no Yoake | Summary = The seven-year-old boy Monkey D. Luffy tries to join the pirate crew of the "Red-Haired" Shanks, but is rejected for being too young. Accidentally, he eats a devil fruit, causing his body to gain the properties of rubber and making him permanently unable to swim. When Shanks loses an arm to a sea monster, while saving him, Luffy realizes his own weakness to the dangers of a pirate's life and gives up on joining Shanks' crew. Instead, he vows one day to surpass Shanks, to build up a crew of his own, and to become the next King of the Pirates. Ten years later, he sets out to sea, where he frees the young boy Coby from a slave's life in the pirate crew of Alvida and saves the three-swords-wielding bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro from being executed by the axe-armed Navy Captain Morgan and his son Helmeppo. With Zoro as his first crewman, he sets sail for the Grand Line, the sea where One Piece, the treasure of the last King of the Pirates, is supposedly hidden, and makes the acquaintance of the thief and expert navigator Nami. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872544-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 19, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-057-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = |"Gong" | }} | }} | LicensedTitle = Buggy the Clown | OriginalTitle = Versus!! | TranslitTitle = Versus!! Bagī Kaizoku-Dan | Summary = When Luffy tries to recruit her into his crew, Nami takes advantage of his trust. She ties him up and makes him a present to the Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown, passing him off as her former boss. She then attempts to join Buggy's crew, intending to steal his treasures, but fails his test of loyalty as she is unable fire a cannon, aimed at Luffy, who is being held in a small cage. Just then, Zoro arrives to save his captain and cuts Buggy to pieces. However, thanks to his devil fruit ability, Buggy survives and—while Zoro attempts to free Luffy—stabs him in the back. Despite his wound and carrying his caged captain on his shoulder, Zoro escapes. Buggy sends the beast tamer Mohji after them. Luffy fights and defeats Mohji, while Zoro takes a nap. Later, Luffy and a refreshed Zoro return to face Buggy's crew. Zoro defeats the acrobatic swordsman Cabaji. After that, Zoro's wounds make him unable to fight, leaving Luffy to deal with Buggy, one on one. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872569-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 17, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-184-3 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Don't Get Fooled Again | OriginalTitle = 偽れぬもの | TranslitTitle = Itsuwarenu Mono | Summary = Luffy and Buggy clash. During the fight, Buggy tells about his past with Shanks as junior members on a pirate ship. After Buggy is defeated, Nami agrees to temporarily travel with Luffy and Zoro. On the Isle of Strange Animals, they meet Gaimon, a small man with an afro, who is stuck in a treasure chest. Then they reach the island and hometown of the chronic liar Usopp. In search of a ship to replace their two boats, Luffy and company visit the mansion of the rich but sickly and sad young woman Kaya. They are turned away by Kaya's overprotective butler Klahador. Later, Usopp and Luffy overhear a conversation between Klahador, who actually is a notorious pirate, known as Captain Kuro prior to him faking his own death, and his first mate, the hypnotist Django. They plan to raid the village and to kill Kaya, so that Kuro can inherit her wealth and social status. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872594-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-337-4 | ChapterList = | | |"Backfire (Great!!!)" | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Black Cat Pirates | OriginalTitle = 三日月 | TranslitTitle = Mikazuki | Summary = The villagers do not believe Usopp as he warns them about the impending pirate invasion. Unable to make the townspeople flee, he decides to prevent the raiding party from reaching them. Impressed by his courage, the Straw Hat Pirates join in. They spend the night in preparation, planning to stop the Black Cat Pirates right at the coast. However, they pick the wrong side of the village to protect and, once they realize their mistake, have to make great haste to reach the opposing coast. The fight goes well for them, even though they entered it unprepared and greatly outnumbered. Then Kuro himself—angered by the raiding party's delay—appears on the battlefield; as does Kaya, in a futile attempt to negotiate a compromise. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872619-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 17, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-615-2 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = For Whom the Bell Tolls | OriginalTitle = 誰が為に鐘は鳴る | TranslitTitle = Tagatameni Kane wa Naru | Summary = Django pursues Kaya through the forest, ordered to kill her after forcing her to write a will in Kuro's favor. Chasing after them are Zoro and Usopp. Back at the shore, Luffy and Kuro fight one on one. In the end, the Straw Hats prevail. With Usopp as the newest addition to the crew and with a ship named Going Merry as a parting gift from Kaya, they leave the island. At sea, they meet Zoro's former bounty hunting partners Johnny and Yosaku, who tell them of a floating restaurant near the Grand Line, where the crew might find a cook and where—much to Zoro's delight—"Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, the worlds strongest swordsman, was supposedly sighted. Upon their arrival, Luffy accidentally damages the restaurant and hurts its head-chef. For compensation, he agrees to work there for one week. During that time, he watches the assistant head-chef Sanji give free food to a starving pirate named Gin and decides to make the cook join his crew. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872642-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-723-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Oath | OriginalTitle = 誓い | TranslitTitle = Chikai | Summary = Luffy works as kitchen assistant and waiter until the torn-up flag ship of Pirate Commodore Don Krieg lays anchor next to the floating restaurant and a half-starved Krieg, leaning upon Gin, carries himself inside. He begs for food and Sanji provides it without hesitation. Once Krieg's stomach is filled and his strength restored, he reverts to his normal self. He demands food for his one hundred men and the restaurant itself to be turned over to him. Meanwhile, Nami leaves with the Going Merry and Mihawk arrives at the scene. The master swordsman followed Krieg all the way from the Grand Line, where he had wiped out his entire fleet. However, his attention shifts as Zoro challenges him to a duel. Though he gives his all, Zoro stands no chance and is utterly defeated. After the fight, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku take Zoro aboard the bounty hunters' boat and set sail to follow Nami. Luffy is left behind to pay his debt to the restaurant by defeating Krieg and his men. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872683-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-852-X | ChapterList = |"Jungle Blood" | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Crap-Geezer | OriginalTitle = クソジジイ | TranslitTitle = Kuso Jijī | Summary = Luffy and the cooks defend the restaurant, until Gin takes the one-legged head-chef Zeff hostage, hoping to resolve the situation without Sanji dieing. Out of fear for Zeff's life, Sanji stops fighting back, yet does not surrender the ship to the pirates either. In a flashback, a young Sanji and Zeff—back then a renowned pirate—are shipwrecked. Zeff gives Sanji a small bundle of food and sends him to the other side of the island to keep lookout, while Zeff keeps a much larger bundle for himself. Weeks later, a famished Sanji returns to take the pirate's food, only to discover that the bundle contains nothing but gold and that Zeff has eaten his own leg. Back in the present, Gin realizes that he cannot save Sanji's life, because he is hellbent on protecting Zeff's restaurant. Instead, Gin decides to do the least, by killing Sanji with his own hands. However, as the time comes, he is unable to do it and begs Krieg to leave the restaurant alone. Outraged about Gin's disobedience, Krieg uses poisonous gas against his own right-hand man. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872712-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0075-2 | ChapterList = | | | |"The Soup (Soup)" }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = I Won't Die | OriginalTitle = 死なねェよ | TranslitTitle = Shinanē yo | Summary = While the cooks, on Sanji's order, tend to the poisoned Gin, Luffy charges at Krieg. The commodore uses his numerous weapons to inflict severe wounds on him, but in the end, Luffy comes out on top and, with his debt repaid, is free to go. However, Sanji still refuses to join Luffy's crew. Only after a failed attempt by the cooks to convince Sanji of being unwanted, he finally agrees. Meanwhile, Nami is welcomed back at Arlong Park, the base of Arlong's pirates, a crew consisting—aside from Nami—only of fish-men, beings that are half fish and half human. Zoro and Usopp independently hear the truth about Nami, that she is one of Arlong's officers. Usopp learns it from Nami's adoptive sister Nojiko; Zoro from Nami herself, after he is captured and dragged into Arlong Park. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872735-5 | LicensedRelDate = January 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0191-0 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Tears | OriginalTitle = 涙 | TranslitTitle = Namida | Summary = To save the life of the villager Genzo, Usopp angers Arlong by shooting at him. Zoro, freed by Nami and told to run away while he still can, defeats Arlong's low-ranking crews at Arlong Park and makes the acquaintance of the gullible octopus fish-man Hatchan, who brings him to Nami's hometown. Usopp is captured and brought to Arlong Park, where Nami is accused of hiring Zoro to take Arlong's head. To scatter the crew's mistrust and to save Usopp's life, she seemingly kills him and kicks his body into the sea. Luffy and Sanji arrive. They want to help, but Nami turns them away. In a flashback, Arlong's crew arrives and starts collecting protection money from the island's inhabitants. Nami and Nojiko's foster mother, Bellemere, unable to pay for all three of them, gives up her life to save her daughters. Nami joins Arlong's crew as their cartographer and they agree on a price at which she can buy her village free. Back in the present, Arlong breaks the agreement, causing Nami to accept Luffy's help. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872773-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0406-5 | ChapterList = | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = OK, Let's Stand Up! | TranslitTitle = OK, Let's Stand Up! | Summary = The Straw Hats charge into Arlong Park. Luffy takes out the fish-men's pet sea monster and most of the crew, but in doing so gets his feet stuck in the ground. Arlong uses the opportunity. He unearthes the ground containing Luffy's feet and throws it into the sea. Zoro, struggling with a big wound he received from Mihawk and armed with but one sword, fights the six swords wielding Hatchan, while Sanji takes on the fish-men karate using swordfish-man Kuroobi. Genzo and Nojiko try to save Luffy from drowning, while further inland, Usopp duels with the long mouthed fish-man Choo. In time, all of Arlongs crew are defeated, except for Arlong himself. With the last bit of strength Zoro can summon, he buys Sanji enough time to dive under and remove the rock from his captain's feet. As soon as he is free again, Luffy takes the place of Zoro and the final fight between him and Arlong begins. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872797-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0663-7 | ChapterList = | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Meanest Man in the East | OriginalTitle = 東一番の悪 | TranslitTitle = Higashi Ichiban no Waru | Summary = Arlong and Luffy exchange blow for blow until Arlong loses patience and picks up his large sword. Tearing through Arlong Park, he chases the man of rubber into the cartography room, where Nami spent years of drawing maps for the fish-men. As he finds blood stains on her pen, Luffy decides that he cannot let the room exist. He breaks the blade of Arlong's sword and crushes the fish-man and his park into the ground. Overjoyed about their regained freedom, the island's inhabitants celebrate for three days and nights. Johnny and Yosaku take their leave and with Nami on board, the Straw Hat Pirates set sail for the next port, Lougetown, where Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, was born and executed. There, news of Luffy's victory over Arlong and the first bounty placed on his head by the World Government reaches the ears of Navy Captain Smoker and Zoro makes the acquaintance of Sergeant Major Tashigi, Smoker's second in command, while Luffy visits the execution site, where he encounters his former opponents Buggy and Alvida. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872822-X | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0664-5 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Legend Begins | OriginalTitle = 伝説は始まった | TranslitTitle = Densetsu wa Hajimatta | Summary = As the Straw Hats try to flee the island, Smoker steps into their way. Luffy fights him, but quickly finds himself pinned to the ground. However, with the help of a man named Dragon he escapes. The Straw Hats enter the Grand Line by crossing Reverse Mountain. There, they are swallowed by the giant whale Laboon. Within its stomach, they meet Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, who try to kill the whale to feed their village, as well as Crocus, Laboon's caretaker. Crocus shows them the way out, tells the story of Laboon, and gives the Straw Hats an introduction into navigating the Grand Line. On a whim, Luffy decides to give the strangers, Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9, a ride to their home village, Whiskey Peak. Their arrival is celebrated by the townspeople, who are actually bounty hunters of an organization known as Baroque Works. With his comrades exhausted from the party and fast asleep, Zoro gets to fight the roughly one hundred hunters all by himself. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872863-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0665-3 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = It's All Right!!! | OriginalTitle = 大丈夫!!! | TranslitTitle = Daijōbu!!! | Summary = Zoro fights the four remaining bounty hunters as a far greater threat enters the village: the high ranking Baroque Works agents Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. However, their objective is not to go after the Straw Hats, but to eliminate Miss Wednesday, whose true identity is Nefeltari Vivi, Princess of the Kingdom of Alabasta. As Vivi is running for her live, Nami, who had faked being asleep, makes a deal about saving Vivi's life with Mr. 8, who actually is Igaram, Captain of the Alabastan Royal Guard. Then she forces Zoro to take on the agents. Once out of immediate danger, Vivi tells the Straw Hats that Mr. 0, the boss of Baroque Works, plans on using the organization to overthrow her country and reveals that his true identity is Sir Crocodile, like Mihawk a member of a government sanctioned group of pirates called the Seven Warlords of the Sea. The Straw Hats agree to bring Vivi to Alabasta. Following the log, they reach the jungle-covered island Little Garden, where the giants Dorry and Broggy engage in a hundred-year-long battle over their warrior's pride. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872888-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1091-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Instinct | OriginalTitle = 本能 | TranslitTitle = Honnō | Summary = The Baroque Works agents, Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week, are on the island and not only aiming for the Straw Hats, but also for the bounties on the giants' heads. With the help of Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, they rig the giants' fight. After thousands of ties, Broggy strikes Dorry down and, while shedding tears over his friend's body, is captivated by Mr. 3's wax creation powers. Zoro, Nami, and Vivi are captured and placed on a large candle structure with a rotating top, designed by Mr. 3 to slowly turn them into wax figures by covering them with vaporized wax. Luffy, Usopp, and Vivi's ostrich-sized duck Karoo come to save them. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine chase Usopp and Karoo around. In the meantime, Luffy fights Mr. 3 and sends him flying into the jungle. After that, Luffy turns out to be no match for Miss Golden Week and her hypnotic paintings. However, combining forces, Luffy, Usopp, and Karoo manage to destroy the wax structure and to free their friends. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873009-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1092-8 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Straight Ahead!!! | OriginalTitle = まっすぐ!!! | TranslitTitle = Massugu!!! | Summary = Sanji, while drinking tea in Mr. 3's hideout, receives a call from Mr. 0. Pretending to be the agent, he convinces the Warlord of having killed Vivi and her companions. Messengers arrive during the conversation. Sanji defeats them and takes their eternal pose, which was intended for Mr. 3. Broggy still weeps over his fellow giant's apparent death, but after a hundred years of battle, his axe had gotten dull and only knocked Dorry out. Using the eternal pose, the crew can continue their journey. However, Nami falls ill and the crew has to find a doctor. After a hostile encounter with the pirates of the anything-eating Wapol, they arrive at a snow-covered island. The only physician there lives in a castle on a mountain and is said to be a 140-year-old witch. Sanji and Luffy, carrying Nami on his back, endeavor to face the island's dangerous wildlife and bring their friend into medical care. Meanwhile, Wapol returns to reinstate himself as king of the country. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873045-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1093-6 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Carrying on His Will | OriginalTitle = 受け継がれる意志 | TranslitTitle = Uketsugareru Ishi | Summary = Luffy carries Nami, and later Sanji as well, uphill and upward a steep stone wall to bring them to Doctor Kureha. Everyone recovers quickly under her care and that of her blue-nosed pet reindeer Chopper, who ate a devil fruit and since can think and speak like a human and transform into a human-like appearance. Kureha tells Nami of Choppers hard past, while Luffy already decides to take him with them. Wapol arrives at the castle, intent on reclaiming his former home. In a flashback, Chopper meets the quack doctor Hiruluk and spends a year in his care. When Hiruluk is about to succumb to an illness, he chases Chopper away to spare him the sight. Chopper, having found out about Hiruluk's reasons, goes on a dangerous journey to find a poisonous mushroom, thinking it had the power to cure Hiruluk. Impressed with the reindeer's compassion, Hiruluk, before he dies, arranges for Chopper to be taught medicine by Kureha. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873073-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1511-3 | ChapterList = | | |"Rumble!!" | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Hiruluk's Cherry Blossoms | OriginalTitle = ヒルルクの桜 | TranslitTitle = Hiruruku no Sakura | Summary = A fight arises: Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper versus Wapol with his henchmen Chess and Kuromarimo. Wapol uses his devil fruit power to transform himself into a cannon-armed house and to fuse his men to become the two-headed and four-armed Chessmarimo. Sanji's spine acts up, keeping him from entering the fight. Chopper consumes a drug he calls Rumble Ball and defeats Chessmarimo. Meanwhile, Wapol sneaks into the castle, where he chases Nami around. Luffy catches up to them as Wapol attepts to open the weapons storage. Unable to do so because Nami has stolen his key, Wapol retreats to his special cannon at the castle's top. He finds the cannon out of order and Luffy sends him flying off the island. Luffy continues to try and persuade Chopper to join the crew until the reindeer finally agrees. With a doctor on board, the crew continues its journey to Alabasta. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873100-X | LicensedRelDate = June 3, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1512-1 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Ace Arrives | OriginalTitle = エース登場 | TranslitTitle = Ēsu Tōjō | Summary = En route to Alabasta, the Straw Hats encounter the Baroque Works agent Mr. 2 Bon Clay and, ignorant of their opposing affiliations, he shows them his ability of impersonating voice, face, and body of any person whose face he ever touched with his right hand. Once in Alabasta, Luffy runs off to find something to eat. There he bumps into his older brother, Portgas D. Ace, and Captain Smoker, who immediately starts chasing Luffy through the town. With the help of Ace, Luffy manages to escape. The high ranking Baroque Works agents gather at a cafe in the desert. From there, they are brought to a city called Rainbase to meet Mr. 0. The Straw Hats cross the desert to reach the oasis Yuba, where the rebel army is supposed to have its headquarters. However, all they find there is an abbandoned town, plagued by sandstorms. In Rainbase, Crocodile reveals himself to his agents and Mr. 3 reports his failure to kill Vivi and the Straw Hats. Displeased, Crocodile feeds him to one of his oversized crocodiles. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873133-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1513-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | |"Rush (Rush!!)" }} | LicensedTitle = Rebellion | OriginalTitle = 反乱 | TranslitTitle = Uneri | Summary = Karoo brings news of Crocodile's treachery to the king, who then decides to assault Rainbase and sends Pell, the country's strongest soldier, to scout ahead. Smoker awaits the Straw Hats in Rainbase and chases several of them into Crocodile's casino, where they all fall into a trapdoor leading into a cage. After defeating Pell, Miss All-Sunday, Crocodile's partner, captures Vivi and brings her into the casino. All the while, Baroque Works' final plan is set in motion. The king is abducted and the rebellion supplied with weapons. Mr. 2 impersonates the king and, in his name, admits to have stolen the country's rain. In response, the rebels set out to attack the capital. Crocodile leaves the cage surrounded by his oversized crocodiles, while the room floods with water. Chopper lures Crocodile away from the casino, while Sanji enters it and fights the crocodiles. One of them spits out Mr. 3 and Sanji forces him to open the cage by creating a key with his ability. Smoker, now aware of Crocodile's plan, calls for reinforcements, while the Straw Hats head for Alubarna. Luffy, however, stays behind to take on the Warlord. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873158-1 | LicensedRelDate = February 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1514-8 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | |"4" }} | LicensedTitle = Showdown at Alubarna | OriginalTitle = 決戦はアルバーナ | TranslitTitle = Kessen wa Arubāna | Summary = Luffy fights Crocodile and lands countless hits, none of which affect his opponent. Crocodile, using his devil fruit ability to dissolve and reintegrate whatever part of his body Luffy attacks, toys with him, until he eventually impales him through the chest with his prosthetic hook and burries him in the desert sand. The rest of the Straw Hats hurry to intercept the rebel army. They cross the desert, riding a giant crab, cross the river Sandora, and on the other side are picked up by Karoo and his squad of spot-billed ducks. In front of the capital, the high ranking Baroque Works agents try to intercept Vivi, but are lured into the city by disguised Straw Hats. Vivi attempts to stop the rebels, but the enraged army simply storms past her. After that, she has to flee from Mr. 2, who chases her into the city, where Sanji comes to her rescue. All the while on the other side of the city, Usopp and Chopper engage in battle with the agents Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. | LineColor = C64043 }} References *chapters (1–186) One Piece chapters (1–186) es:Anexo:Volúmenes de One Piece fr:Liste des chapitres de One Piece it:Capitoli di One Piece fi:Luettelo One Piecen mangaluvuista vi:Các chương trong One Piece